Screw Me Crazy
by Lina Magic
Summary: Just some good old lemony goodness for you lovely people out there! One shot so don't expect anything else!


Simple smut, just had to have some fun with the Sterek shtick.

Switches from Stiles to Derek POV

* * *

Stiles awoke to a cloud of hot breath against his neck. Groaning he rolled over finding his way blocked by a wall of hard, very hot and very naked, muscle. His eyes shot open. I don't remember falling asleep with a naked Adonis in my bed. Looking behind he he was startled to find a sleeping Derek Hale.

This is a dream right? It. Couldn't be real because Derek hated him and last time he checked wanted to rip his throat out... With his teeth. Oddly enough that thought has always turned him on. And apparently right now is no different! Stiles felt his cock growing harder as he heard Derek shift behind him. Oh great! This is just what I need. An arm snaked its way around Stiles' body bringing their bodies close. Stiles could feel Derek' erection poking his lower back. Groaning he slid his hand down his front fondling his semi. A poorly silenced moan escaped him, waking the older man behind him.

Derek, seeing his mate jerking himself off was too much for him to handle so early. Growling he smacked Stiles' hand away from his dick, replacing it with his own. He leaned over Stiles pushing him on his back, capturing the young mans lips in a vicious lip lock. Moaning into the kiss Stiles couldn't help the waves of pleasure crashing onto him, making him buck into the alphas hand. Derek was the first to break the connection, trailing hot open mouthed kisses along the boys jawline. As he moved further down, Stiles sighed at the sparks that were being sent all over his body.

When Derek finally reach Stiles' twitching member he looked up and into his eyes. Stiles nodded, seeing he was waiting for him. Derek licked at the base of his shaft slowly working his way up to the purpling tip. Arching his back, Stiles took Derek's free hand and started to suck on his fingers, sampling a bit of his own pre-cum in the process. He didn't mind though. If anything it turned him on even more. Finding his fingers sufficiently lubed, Derek started to prod Stiles' entrance. Feeling the first finger being pushed in Stiles tried to force his body to relax. The pain and pleasure mixed making his body break into a sweat. A second finger quickly followed suit, scissoring and stretching at they searched for a certain spot. Derek smirked at the boy's gasp as he hit home in a powerful thrust. Finding his goal Derek proceeded to add a third finger to Stiles' already stretched hole making the smaller man below him gasp. Trying to get more friction Stiles felt himself grind down harder onto Derek's fingers, fucking himself as hard as he could.

Derek decided he'd waited long enough and pulled himself away from the boy. Stiles whined at the empty feeling that had invaded him when the fingers were pulled free. Looking up he saw Derek creep up his body and plant a searing kiss on him. Moaning into the kiss Stiles felt the tip of his mate's hard member against his ever awaiting entrance. Wiggling his hips Stiles whimpered wanting to feel the alpha's giant cock inside him. With a feral growl from above Stiles felt the hard flesh push past the ring of muscle and into his ever waiting body.

An appreciative groan from both parties echoed of the walls. Derek stilled for a few moments, having Stiles pull his hips closer before he moved again. Not even bothering with a slow pace, Derek plowed into Stiles without a seconds thought. Stiles couldn't help the whimpers and moans leaking from his mouth as Derek pounded into his body over and over again. His release was quickly approaching Derek increased his speed as he gripped Stiles' weeping cock in his hand. Stiles came crying out Derek's name for the whole town to hear as his body was wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure cause him to shudder. Feeling Stiles' walls milk his member and greedily pull him in further, Derek came filling Stiles to the rim. Stiles loosened his grip on the alpha wolfs hips as exhaustion took over.

"Geez, I thought we were gonna take a break from sex?" Stiles said catching his breath again.

"Decided against it. You just smelled so good last night." Derek licked a strip up his mates neck, causing goosebumps to appear and shutters to run down Stiles' spine.

"Fair enough! Can I go back to sleep now? You kept me up really late last night babe." proving his statement with a giant yawn making his last words almost incoherent. Derek let out a chuckle as he rearranged them so Stiles was using Derek as a pillow. Ah werewolves, their the best boyfriends in the world. With that he slipped into a well rested sleep.


End file.
